Make-Ups and Make-Outs
by yifftone
Summary: A simple game of Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in Heaven is all fun and games until Dirk sees the exact person he did not want to talk to, and things quickly get awkward as they carry along with the games despite their relationship. How will this end?


**-[A/N] This is in a Dreambubble while they're playing SBURB. It's a little bit earlier than the recent updates, just after Dirk breaks off of Jake. ALSO, this was based off of a MSPARP group chat I was on as Dirk. I didn't include all of the characters since they weren't really relative to the plot, and I had to change some things. I hope you all enjoy!**

**-****Your name is Dirk Strider, and you're having boy problems.**

The game was going just fine, the guests -Terezi Pyrope, Meenah Piexies, yourself, Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora, Aradia Miguedo, Feferi Piexies, Vriska Serket, and Karkat Vantas, who was being stubborn as usual and refusing to participate in any of the games. Shenanigans in the Dreambubbles, you guess.

You had to sit by Terezi so that you could inform her who was kissing who. Usually she would grin when you told her how frustrated Eridan was when Feferi and Sollux had to kiss. Hell, you even had to kiss Terezi a couple times. You weren't complaining.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, including you, until the last person you wanted to meet or talk to had joined the bubble.

It was none other than Jake English.

He greeted everyone with a thick British "'Ello," and you could tell that he was trying not to look at you, as you were trying not to look at him. You failed miserably.

The adventurer sat down next to a flustered Eridan, while Feferi passed the bottle to Vriska, giggling. The Serket sniffed disdainfully, and spun the bottle. It slowly came to a stop at Meenah, and she scoffed.

"Really? I get the royal pain the the ass?" She complained.

"Will you stop whalein'? I don't think any of us wanna hear you screamin' your head off," Meenah retorted, leaning forward to peck her on the lips.

Vriska quickly reeled back and wiped her mouth, and then reaching forward to spin the bottle. The empty glass Faygo bottle tip slowed as it stopped at yourself. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Jake eyeing the bottle, his lips frowning.

You lean over to Terezi, resuming your duty of the informer. "Vriska and Meenah had a disdainful kiss, and the bottle just landed between me and Vriska, and she still doesn't look too pleased," you say, looking at Serket's eyes watching him.

Terezi gave him on of her toothy grins. "Heh. Bet she looks like she's going to bite your lips off."

Not as disgusted as the kiss with Meenah- but still had a look on her face-, you both met in the middle, giving each other a full kiss on the lips.

It was okay. Not that good, though. You'd prefer Ja- No. You're not even going to think about that. Nope.

You reach down and spin the bottle, your eyes glued to the hypnotic swirl of the tip. Your mind was pleading for it not to lad on the only person you didn't want it to land on. You were begging with all your heart by the time it slowed to a heat-wrenching stop.

Your own shaded orange eyes rolled up to meet the shocked green ones that met your broken gaze.

Shit.

You come face-to-face with Jake, tension sparking like firecrackers. You were just about to say something when a voice interrupted you.

Aradia had gotten up on her knees, her eyes open and crinkled in a smile. "How about we play another game?" She suggested, completely oblivious to the awkwardness between Jake and yourself.

Relief flooded you as you sat back down by a silent Pyrope, who was obviously sensing the rising tension.

"Alright, what about..." Your mind numbly ran through games that you hand in mind, and your breath caught as you found the perfect one. This could point to more tension, but hell, it's a very small chance. "Seven Minutes in Heaven." You finish, pleased with yourself and thankful of Aradia for interrupting the awkward moment between you and English. The rest of the guests nodded eagerly, ready for a change of game.

You take names on the sticks, and flip them over so you can't see them. Closing your shaded eyes, you picked up two sticks, and your eyes fluttered open. You frowned as you see the results, and you shifted on the soft carpet.

"Alright. First up, Aradia and Jake." You say, looking at Aradia but refusing to look at Jake. "Off you go, to the closet. Down the hall and take the second right. I'll get you when the time is up," you speak in a monotone voice, and your eyes watched the pair as they left the room.

You sit back, almost wanting to lie down on the floor, when Terezi elbowed you in the ribs, making you shoot up, orange eyes glaring at her.

"What the fuck, Pyrope?" You say irritably as your left hand rubs your aching rib.

"You obviously have a thing for him, Strider," she said in her raspy voice, giving you one of her trademark toothy grins.

You scoff at her. But she was telling the truth, really. You missed the dork. A lot. Sighing, you lay your back against the carpet, only to have another bony elbow screwed into your already-sore ribs.

"Fucking shit!" Yelping, both of your hands flying to your side. She only laughed at you.

"Tell you what, Dirk. I'll draw the next couple of sticks. See what happens." Terezi sniffed. "I think it's time to go get them from the closet."

You nod. Probably. You push yourself up off of the floor, looking at all of the guests who were talking rather loudly. "I'm going to go get them," you say, catching their attention. Some of them grinned, anticipating the outcome.

You couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous as you walked down the hall and took the turn.

Pressing your ear against the door, you were shocked from what you hear. Jake and Aradia were singing, what? _Disney songs? _Oh my god, he's more of a dork than you thought.

Knocking on the door, surprised that they just carried on with their singing. They were completely locked in with their heated song from _Mulan._

"Hey, time's up." You say loudly, and they stop. You can hear Aradia giggling as she shuffled around. The door knob turned as Aradia's head poked out, smiling at you as she walked past. Jake followed a couple minutes after, and your lips opened to say something but he passed you too quickly for you to say anything.

Defeated, you follow the pair back to the main room.

The next couple pairs floated past; You and Vriska, Sollux and Eridan (who seemed to have sloppy make-outs), and Karkat and Rose (who had joined the bubble later in the evening).

Being with Vriska was rather odd. She wasn't very happy with the fact that it was seven minutes, rather than eight. So, you two made negotiations. Eight kisses for eight minutes.

Terezi got up from her place to draw the next sticks. She licked them- her way of 'reading'- and gave everyone her biggest grin yet.

"Dirk Strider and Jake English."

Your breath hitched, and it felt like you could choke on air. Fuckin' perfect. Time to let out all of your feelings, bro.

Jake looked no more shocked than you were. In fact, there was a red blush creeping up on his tanned face. Your face felt hot, too.

You numbly got up without a word, and in the corner of your eye, you see Terezi grinning and waving.

That little bitch.

You were the first to walk into the closet, and you had enough time to sit down and make yourself comfortable before Jake came into the dark closet.

After he sat down, it was followed by a nervous chuckle. "It seems that I was just in here, by golly." Jake chuckled.

You gave a breathy laugh, but you were sure that Jake could see right through it.

"Is there something wrong, Strider?"

"I'm sorry, Jake. I really am," you finally said, having to choke it out. "I'm sorry. I miss you a lot."

You could barely make out Jake's face in the dark. It looked thoughtful, yet troubled.

"It was you that ended our relationship, ol' chap." Jake said, picking up on what you were talking about, and you could tell that he was looking straight at you, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"I know. I was a little shit and I didn't know how much I would miss you until you were gone." You muttered, feeling heat creep from your ears to your cheeks. Man, this was so uncool.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Are you guys done yet?" Terezi's raspy voice sounded through the door, a hint of amusement along in it.

"No, not really." Jake muttered, and turned his attention back to you.

You swallowed a bit. "I love you, Jake."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Dork."

"Excuse me?" Jake scoffed, sounding offended.

Shit. Did you just screw up the whole thing?

"Heh. I love you too, Dirk." And you felt soft lips touch yours.

The kiss was so unexpected that you had almost reeled back, but regaining your balance, you leaned further into it, wanting more. It hit you all over again- how much you missed him, and his lips.

You slipped your tongue into his mouth to explore, making Jake squeak. God, that was so fucking cute.

Almost jumping, you felt fingers tracing up inside of your shirt, and it sent pleasurable shivers up your back.

Now it was your turn. You push him up against the wall, accelerating into the kiss, when you both heard knocking at the door. Damn. You weren't done with him.

"It's about time you guys get done. Get your asses back out here. We want to play some more, unless you're set on hogging the closet for the rest of the night." Pyrope's raspy voice sounded from behind the door, and you had to force yourself to break away from Jake, and you both smiled at each other.

You give him one last kiss, and get up from your spot. As you open the door, Terezi is standing there with a grin on her face. You grin back at the blind troll, and elbow her in the ribs as you walk back into the main room.

**-Your name is Dirk Strider, and you think that this may be the best adventure you've ever had.**


End file.
